


The Most Boring Love Story Imaginable

by Bam4Me



Series: Riding the Wave of Childlike Fantasy [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Derek is babysitting, Dom!Derek, Dom!Peter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Owner!Derek, Puppy Play, daddy!Peter, little!stiles, non-sexual puppy play, pup!malia, shit happens, sub!Stiles, sub!malia, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, not much happens. Arts and crafts, cuddles, threesome in the library while everyone else is away, not much to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Boring Love Story Imaginable

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay/puppy play needs.

 

Braeden frowned at the address she'd been given, looking up at the house with trepidation.

 

This place did not seem like a beacon of knowledge, but it was the address she'd been given either way. She sighed and got out of the car, striding up to the front door and rang the bell.

 

She raised an eyebrow when she heard muffled screaming, sounding like children trying to be the first to open the door. It opened and she was face with a gruff looking man, about her age, whom kind of needed a shave.

 

He raised an eyebrow at her before giving a slightly worried look to two young adults scuffling in one of the shadows of the main foyer, before deciding to go to hell with it and shutting the both of them outside the house itself.

 

"May I help you?"

 

She couldn't hold back the slight grin on her face at the scene it had made. "Um, I was told that I could find a book on Macabre Silencio here."

 

They both jumped when there was a sudden thump against the front door, Derek jumping just a little higher than her, startled eyes flashing blue.

 

He turned back to her with a frown, "Okay, who sent you?"

 

Braeden paused, "Uh, Chris Argent. He said to ask for a kid named Stiles."

 

Derek rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Okay, quick question before I hand him over, you a hunter?"

 

Braeden frowned, "I use my knowledge and services for work."

 

"A mercenary? Like, you're neither good nor bad; you go where the money points you?"

 

She pursed her lips, nodding.

 

"Sorry, try back later when you've fixed your broken moral compass."

 

He beat a hasty retreat, looking slightly annoyed as he did, going back into the house before she could even blink at him. She frowned standing there while she pulled out her phone and called Chris back.

 

"They won't even let me talk to him."

 

Chris sighed on the other side of the line. "Give me a minute, I'll call Stiles himself."

 

"And you can't just give me his number, because?"

 

"I already told you, Stiles is a very well protected druid. His pack won't let strangers near him unless they've already decided they're harmless."

 

"I thought you said he was training to be their emissary?"

 

"This is why he never could complete his training though. His pack keeps too tight of a reign on what he is and isn't allowed to do, people he is and isn't allowed to see."

 

Braeden frowned. Sounded like a lot of control to her, "And he lets them?"

 

Chris paused, "Stiles is a full time submissive. He don't do anything Peter says no to, and he doesn't find anything wrong with that. He wants it to be like that."

 

Braeden nodded, still not liking the idea of someone completely controlling someone else' life. "Fine. Call him if you think it will help, but that wolf seemed pretty clear about not wanting me near him."

 

"Peter?"

 

"No, this one was younger, had a major case of grump and never shaves."

 

"That's Derek. I'll talk to him too."

 

***

 

Derek was sitting in the living room, reading a book while he tried to ignore the sound of Braeden in her car, who still has not left the preserve, when Stiles came into the room, feet shuffling nervously.

 

"Derek, I know you already said no, but can we talk about it?"

 

Derek was Stiles' Dom this weekend along with Malia, Peter out of town at a conference for three more days. Derek was about to give the little a hard 'no' when he looked up at him, making him pause. Stiles looked worried, not defiant. He looked a little bit scared too.

 

Derek didn't pause in holding his arms out for the boy, accepting him into his lap with a smile. "What's up, baby?"

 

Stiles sighed and rearranged himself so he had his cheek pressed against Derek's chest, "I looked up Macabre Silencio..."

 

Derek snorted, "Morbid Silence. Sounds like a bad Doctor Who villain."

 

Stiles smiled a little into Derek's chest, nuzzling him a little tiredly, "Yeah. Well, they're a lot scarier than something stupid Mofit could think of."

 

Derek ignored the insult. Normally Peter put two warnings and a time out on insulting people, but Derek didn't think it was an insult if it was true. "How scary are they?"

 

Stiles paused, his scent giving off a nervous hint to it, "Well, they... I don't-" Stiles was starting to tear up a little, looking up at Derek his lower lip started wobbling, "I don't think she's trying to achieve anything other than killing it, because I can't imagine one of those can be tamed, and even if they can, it's like, bad, like really really bad, and it's scary, and it's not-"

 

He broke off into sniffles, sounding a little lost. Derek just pulled him tighter, pressing his lips to Stiles' head. "Okay, Stiles, if you're sure she needs our help?"

 

Stiles nodded, "It's really scary, Derek. Chris said she needs our help to find out about it, cause she could get hurt, and it's an icky bad monster."

 

Derek sighed, nodding once, "Fine. But if she comes in, Alpha and me, or Malia and Liam are to be in the room at all times when you're with her."

 

Stiles nodded, "I know her moral compass doesn't exactly go the right way, but she needs help, and we can't just refuse."

 

Derek quietly kept the opinion to himself that they could, and ushered Stiles up off of him. "Go tell Alpha and Liam that we have a guest."

 

***

 

Derek had gone out to Braeden's car, giving her a harsh glare as he went. He may be helping her, but that didn't mean he had to act any friendly at all.

 

She rolled down the window, giving him an expectant look, "Yes, Derek?"

 

Derek growled a little, "You can come in, but any weapons stay out here. You do not stay in the same room as Stiles alone. Don't give him any direct orders or you're out. Malia is my sub and if you try anything with her, she bites. Hard."

 

Braeden nodded and opened the door, keeping both hands in his view at all times. "You gonna pat me down to make sure?"

 

Derek growled again. He didn't joke around when one of his pups could end up hurt because of it. "Just follow me."

 

The library was on the third floor, nearly the entire floor itself dedicated to it. It was huge, and Stiles actually spent most of his time up there compared to the rest of the house.

 

They had had to put a ban on eating up there a few years back simply to convince Stiles to come down stairs and eat with the rest of the pack.

 

Stiles already had a bunch of books laid out on one of the tables in the massive room, looking a little lost as he stared at one of them. Derek noted that one of his hands was carding through the fur on Malia's full form shift, making the coyote rumble appreciatively up at him.

 

Scott was sitting at one of the couches next to Stiles, typing something on his laptop while Liam lounged across his thighs, looking like he was trying to sleep with his face in Scott's stomach.

 

Derek let Braeden get right to work, pulling Stiles out of his seat with a worried look, "Watcha doing, Derek?"

 

Derek smiled at him, leading the little and pup to another table, "I was thinking that the three of us could do something much funner. Like, arts and crafts."

 

There was a bathroom on the third floor, a good thing since Stiles had spent so much time up here before, but there were also two different closets on the floor, perfect for craft boxes and puppy toys to keep the pup happy as well.

 

Stiles looked a little bit excited at the prospect while Malia wagged her tail. The baby being entertained meant that she would get entertained too. Her Dom was always fair like that.

 

She was proven right when her Dom came back into the room with a big craft box and a puppy bed and chew toys on top for her. Derek pushed the puppy bed to under the table next to Stiles, a spot that she much appreciated as she settled down to chew on a bone Derek handed her.

 

Stiles looked excited at the prospect of arts and crafts, on his knees on the chair, bouncing just a little, "Glitter, glitter, glitter glitter!"

 

Derek cringed a little. Glitter was the herpes of the arts and crafts world, gets everywhere, and you'll still be finding it years later. He was more than worried about what Stiles could do with glitter.

 

Luckily, he came at least partially prepared. "What's the first rule of arts and crafts?"

 

Stiles hummed for a moment, thinking that over, "Table cloth!"

 

Derek heard a small chuckle come from Braeden before she shook her head with a smile and went back to taking notes. Derek grinned at the little, "Yeah, table cloth and make sure we don't have sleeves to get messy."

 

Stiles looked down at his bare arms and nodded, "Check, no sleeves."

 

Derek set the box down on a chair and pulled out a plastic table covering to pull over the hard wood top. "You're not cold, are you? I could get you something warmer that you can get messy if you want?"

 

Stiles shook his head, "No, 's warm."

 

Derek nodded, opening the box to pull things out. Stiles immediately took the paints and glitter case, looking downright excited.

 

It was time to make things.

 

***

 

Scott sighed, putting his laptop on the coffee table with a frown, deciding that class work could wait until he felt less like a grump.

 

He was about to get up when he heard a light snoring coming from his stomach, looking down to see Liam pressed against him while he slept. Scott nearly 'aww'ed at the sight, but held back. He was an alpha, not a teenager girl.

 

He relocated Liam into the cushions, smiling when he curled up in the warm spot next to Scott's leg.

 

When he got up, he noticed the woman Stiles was helping had a whole new set of books in front of her and was talking quietly with Derek while she worked, Derek's fingers buried in Malia's soft fur while she curled up in his lap. That might have been a little bit cute too.

 

Stiles was sitting on a paint covered table, concentrating on getting a picture just right. His arms had streaks of paint all over, and his fingers were liberally dusted with glitter. He looked like a pre school exploded on him. Scott grinned and wrapped his arms around the little's waist from behind, startling him just enough that Derek and Malia looked their way when Stiles' heart picked up a bit before settling back into their conversation.

 

"You making pictures?"

 

Stiles grinned and nodded, "Yeah. This one is for Daddy, and that one is for Daddy too, but this other one is for Malia, cause she's awesome."

 

Scott laughed in Stiles ear, making the little turned to stare at him with big bright eyes.

 

Scott looked past him though, taking in the rather good paintings. Stiles had always been good at art, choosing the messiest mediums for his work though. Scott saw an impressionist’s depiction of Malia in her coyote form, but also covered in grey glitter.

 

Scott was about to look at the others when he felt something wet on his nose. He went cross eyed to look at it. "Why is my nose blue?"

 

Stiles grinned up at him, "Um, oops?"

 

He didn't look sorry in the slightest. Scott scowled for a moment, before grinned and leaning in to nuzzle up Stiles' face, leaving a blue streak on Stiles' cheek and making Stiles giggle like mad.

 

Scott heard a sigh from across the room and raised an eyebrow at Derek. "Something to add?"

 

"I have to clean that boy, you know."

 

Scott grinned impishly, "I can give the baby a bath."

 

Stiles gave Scott an odd look, "That's weird, Scotty. You're like, my brother. That's weird."

 

Scott sighed and nodded, "Okay, fine. I'm not allowed to give the baby a bath. Fine, if no one has any objections, I'm going to go make lunch."

 

Stiles pressed a dry kiss to Scott's cheek, going back to his pictures right after. Scott scowled at the dismissal, before leaving the room in an exaggerated huff, Stiles' tinkling giggles following him out.

 

***

 

When lunch was ready, Alpha decided to let everyone eat up stairs in the library, because he was nice like that, and Stiles was already a little bit grumpy from Derek cleaning him up, and it was a bit past his naptime, and maybe Derek should put him down after lunch time, otherwise they’ll end up with a very cranky baby.

 

Derek watched Malia destroy a steak on the floor while Stiles tried to eat and entire grilled cheese in one bite, and sighed, going to make sure the baby didn’t choke while Malia enjoyed her lunch.

 

Stiles was still eating when Derek turned back around to see Malia, no longer eating and with one paw up on Braeden’s leg, like she was thinking about curling up on her for a snuggle. Derek frowned.

 

“No, Malia! Down.”

 

Malia looked back at Derek and whimpered, coming back to him with her tail between her legs and head down.

 

“She wasn’t doing any harm.”

 

Braeden’s voice was quiet, not wanting to get between pet and owner, but not exactly able to keep quiet. She still doesn’t understand the whole Dom(me)/sub thing, even if she does agree that Stiles and Malia look happy for the most part.

 

Derek shook his head and guided Malia to lie back down on her puppy bed, “It’s not that. She knows she’s not allowed to approach people outside the pack without me or someone else. It’s the principal of the thing.”

 

Braeden shrugged and went back to her notes.

 

***

 

Stiles was curled up on the couch next to Malia two weeks later. “What’s with you and Derek and Braeden?”

 

Derek was out with Scott and Liam that morning, and so it was just them and Peter now, which was awesome, cause Stiles feels like they haven’t had enough time with just Daddy and the subs lately.

 

Malia made an odd face, “Um, well… Derek says it’ll only happen if I’m okay with it, but, she asked us both out on a date.”

 

Peter made a low humming noise when he carried a snack tray out of the kitchen to put on the coffee table in front of them. “Are you okay with it?”

 

Malia smiled a little, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck a little, “She’s pretty… and I already know she gives good head.”

 

Peter and Stiles both gave her and odd look at that, “How do you know that?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know unless I had tested that out, wouldn’t I? Derek was okay with it. You and Stiles were back at your apartment last week, and Braeden was using the library, and things happened.”

 

Stiles looked horrified, “Please tell me you disinfected the library, right? My school work is in there!”

 

Malia just smirked a little, tugging Stiles closer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me, I'm lonely; littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
